Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a skin-covered foamed molded article and an apparatus for producing thereof.
Related Art
It has hitherto known that a method of producing a skin-covered foamed molded article includes placing a parison in a mold cavity for molding, forming a hollow molded body by blow molding, filling expanded beads (i.e., foamed particles) in the hollow molded body, and heating and fusion bonding the expanded beads with steam.
When a skin-covered foamed molded article is produced by the aforementioned method, as a method of improving a fusion bonding property between the hollow molded body and expanded beads, JP 6-182887 A discloses a molding method including placing a parison in softened state in a mold cavity for molding, blowing air into the parison to give a hollow molded body, performing a process for forming a filling hole on the hollow molded body before cooling and solidification of the hollow molded body, filling the expanded beads in the hollow molded body through the filling hole, and heating and fusion bonding them. Further, JP 2008-273117 A discloses a skin-covered polypropylene resin foamed molded article with improved fusion bonding property between the skin and expanded beads, in which a specific polypropylene resin is used as a resin for forming the skin.